onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Duplicate Image List
Hi, everyone. If you don't know me already, I'm User:Lelouch Di Britannia and I can often be found in the Code Geass Wiki. One of the most powerful (and fun!) aspects of MediaWiki is the fact that users can customise their own interface using CSS and JavaScript. Many people may not have any knowledge or experience with coding, but fear not, many tools are already available for you to use just by adding one or two lines to your user subpage. One of the best places to have a look at for java scripts is the Wikia Developers Wiki where many helpful users have shared useful scripts they have created. I'm going to highlight one of them here and let you know how it works and we can discuss whether it would be a good idea to use it on this wiki. One of these scripts helps list all the Duplicate Images on this wiki. First you must load a script on MediaWiki:Common.js. Since only an admin can edit it, I asked User:Sff9 to do that. Use In addition to loading the script, a page must be created that includes a certain code. (see Code Geass Wiki:Duplicate Images for an example). Once everything is set up it will begin listing the duplicate images on the local wiki, if there are any. The script parses 500 images at a time and loads more every 5 seconds until it exhausts the list. Please let me know what you think about this below. Thank You! 14:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I am in favor of it. 13:57, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's really necessary, since I and other users look at every single image that's uploaded in order to make sure they're in line with the Image Guidelines and if an image is an exact duplicate, the image page will tell us. Plus, most "duplicate images" uploaded here aren't exact duplicates anyways (rather images that would have the same use as another image already uploaded) so the script would be unable to tell that they are duplicates. And the experienced editors here are quite good at noticing when an image is a duplicate, so I wouldn't consider them a real problem. All that being said, since this thing wouldn't be harmful to the wiki, if people really want it, I'd be fine with it. 15:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :However, admins may not be aware of the already existing Duplicate Images in the wiki. Even if you may have checked every image, you may have overlooked a duplicate image. This javascript helps ensure whether there are any Duplicate Images. So even if there are no duplicate images, it is always good to be safe. 15:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. Let's add it. 15:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Go for it, I sometimes find duplicates littering around the wiki and barely noticing it. This would really help. 16:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yatanogarasu, I see that you are an admin. Sff9 seems to be inactive for a few days and he hasn't responded to my message yet, so I was wondering whether you could load the java script. In order to load the script go to MediaWiki:Common.js and add the following code: importScriptPage('DupImageList/code.js', 'dev'); Thanks! 06:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Done, don't know if it worked. 06:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Where do we go to check or use it? 06:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yantagogarasu, may I call you Yanta for short? Also, it won't work since we didn't create a page for it yet. Dancepowederer, I gave a link to an example above, but I'll copy the link and post it here anyways: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Wiki:Duplicate_images 08:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, what do you want for the page name? I would suggest "One Piece Encyclopedia: Duplicate Images", something along that line. 08:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I've created the page: One Piece Wiki:Duplicate Images There seems to be only one duplicate image, good job admins! :) 13:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, let me remind you. It takes about a minute for the list to load, so please be patient and don't expect it to appear immediately. 13:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wikia Appearance